1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-protecting airbag which is normally folded and housed in an upper edge of windows, and deployable downward from the upper edge of windows to cover interior side of windows upon inflow of inflation gas.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a head-protecting airbag is normally folded and housed in an upper edge of windows, and upon inflow of inflation gas, deploys downward from the upper edge of windows to cover interior side of windows. In the prior art, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-316609 is illustrative of an airbag which includes an inner tube to guide inflation gas flowing in the airbag for stabilizing the expanding direction of the airbag in consideration of a narrow space between a vehicle occupant and windows.
This airbag in the prior art internally locates the inner tube at its upper edge, and includes an inflator connected with the inner tube for supplying inflation gas thereinto. The inner tube is provided with a plurality of gas discharge ports arranged along the substantially front-rear direction of vehicle. The ports are directed toward a predetermined direction for the airbag to expand.
Thus, upon airbag deployment, inflation gas is discharged from the inner tube in a predetermined direction, and the airbag deploys in the direction of inflation gas.
In the head-protecting airbag with an inner tube, however, since the inner tube provided for guiding the expanding direction of the airbag is located within and at the upper edge of the airbag, there is a room for improvement in assuring the expanding direction of a lower portion of the airbag in the course of deployment.
The airbag in the prior art also has a room for improvement in expanding its lower part along the windows to thrust itself between the occupant and the windows, especially when the space is narrow.